The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed disclosures, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of fitness and exercise equipment and more specifically relates to a modular endurance conditioning tank (tracked) system.
2. Description of Related Art
Human strength and endurance training is popular for many sports and physical activities. Strength training is a type of physical exercise specializing in the use of resistance to create muscle contractions to build strength, endurance, and the size of skeletal muscles. Strength training can provide significant benefits and improvements in overall health and well-being, including increased bone, muscle, tendon and ligament strength, improved joint function, reduced potential for injury, increased bone density, metabolism, and fitness, improved cardiac function and lipoprotein lipid profiles (including elevated HDL (“good”) cholesterol).
Strength training often incorporates the method of progressively increasing the output of a muscle via incremental increases in weight resistance. Strength training may also use a variety of exercises and types of equipment to target specific muscle groups. Sports where strength training is central are bodybuilding, weightlifting, powerlifting, and other sports that use strength training as part of their training regimen may include American football, wrestling, track and field, rowing, lacrosse, basketball, hockey and football.
Endurance training may be accomplished by exercising to increase the length of time that an athlete can perform an activity or activities. The need for endurance in sports is often predicated as the need of cardiovascular and simple muscular endurance and can be described as general endurance and specific endurance. Specific endurance may be used in activities such as running marathons or completing triathlons. A well-conditioned athlete can perform consistently and effectively with the least amount effort after proper endurance training. Heavy objects such as tractor tires to flip or push, weighted bars, or metal stands to jump up on to are examples of types of equipment and techniques available for athletes who wish to combine both strength and endurance training. A suitable solution is desired.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,617,007 to Gilman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,697 to Joiner; 2013/0012364 to Leath; 2005/0184478 to Ruedy; U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,861 to McFee et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,487 to Reinert. This art is representative of fitness and exercise equipment. However, none of the above disclosures and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the disclosure as claimed.